What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney Animated Classics
Walt Disney Animated Classics is is the name given to Walt Disney Animation Studios' theatrical animated feature films since 1937. While the majority of the canon are original, six of them are sequels: An American Tale: Anne-Marie Goes West, Quest for Camelot, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Stuart Little 2 and The Jungle Book 2. Films 1930s/1940s *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1940) *''Pinocchio'' (1940) *''Fantasia'' (1940) *''Dumbo'' (1941) *''Bambi'' (1942) *''Song of the South'' (1942) *''Saludos Amigos'' (1943) *''The Three Caballeros'' (1944) *''Make Mine Music'' (1946) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) *''Melody Time'' (1948) *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Sara Crewe'' (1949) 1950s *''Cinderella'' (1950) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1952) *''Peter Pan'' (1953) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) 1960s *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) *''The Jungle Book'' (1967) 1970s *''The Aristocats'' (1970) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (1971) *''Charlotte's Web'' (1973) *''Robin Hood'' (1973) *''Pete's Dragon'' (1974) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) *''The Rescuers'' (1977) *''Here Come the Smurfs'' (1978) *''Looney Tunes Presents: The Mickey and Minnie Mouse/Road Runner Movie'' (1979) 1980s *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) * Looney Tunes Presents: The Looney Looney Looney Mickey and Minnie Mouse Movie (1981) * Looney Tunes Presents: Mickey and Minnie's 3rd Movie: 1001 Looney Tales (1982) *''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) *''Little Orphan Annie'' (1982) *''Heidi'' (1982) *''Looney Tunes Presents: Goofy's Fantastic Island'' (1983) *''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) *''An American Tale'' (1986) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) *''Oliver & Company'' (1988) *''The Land Before Time'' (1988) *''Looney Tunes Presents: Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) 1990s *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990) *''Rock-a-Doodle'' (1991) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) *''An American Tale: Anne-Marie Goes West'' (1991) *''Aladdin'' (1992) *''Stuart Little'' (1992) *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992) *''Rita and Runt'' (1993) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) *''Thumbelina'' (1994) *''The Lion King'' (1994) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1995) *''Pocahontas'' (1995) *''Balto'' (1995) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) *''Looney Tunes Presents: Space Jam'' (1996) *''Matilda'' (1996) *''Hercules'' (1997) *''Anastasia'' (1997) *''Quest for Camelot'' (1998) *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1998) *''Mulan'' (1998) *''The Iron Giant'' (1999) *''Tarzan'' (1999) 2000s *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) *''Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland'' (2002) *''Lilo and Stitch'' (2002) *''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) *''Looney Tunes Presents: Back in Action'' (2003) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) *''Brother Bear'' (2003) *''Home on the Range'' (2004) *''A Wolf in Central Park'' (2004) *''Chicken Little'' (2005) *''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) *''Bolt'' (2008) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) 2010s *''Despicable Me'' (2010) *''Tangled'' (2010) *''Hop'' (2011) *''The Lorax'' (2011) *''Wreck-It-Ralph'' (2012) *''Frozen'' (2013) *''Looney Tunes Presents: Mice and Ducks Run'' (2013) *''The LEGO Movie'' (2014) *''The Berenstain Bears'' (2014) *''The Lost Dragon'' (2015) *''The Nelsons'' (2015) *''Zootopia'' (2016) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016) *''Trolls'' (2016) *''Moana'' (2017) *''Storks'' (2017) *''Sing'' (2017) *''King of Elves'' (2018) *''Smallfoot'' (2018) *''The Grinch'' (2018) *''The Italian Rat'' (2019) *''Mythically Ever After'' (2019) 2020s *''Gigantic'' (2020) *''Francisca'' (2020) *''The Cat in the Hat'' (2021) *''Blake and Blainley'' (2021) *''Dragon's Lair'' (202?) *''Bone'' (202?) Home video release lines *Walt Disney Classics *Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection *Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection *Walt Disney Platinum Editions *Walt Disney Diamond Editions *Walt Disney Signature Collection See also * /Walt Disney Animation Studios * /DisneyToon Studios * /Disney-Mac Guff *What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Disney-Marvel Cinematic Universe * /Disney Renaissance * /Tin, Pan and Alley * /Mickey's PhilharMagic * /Walt Disney Records: The Legacy Collection Trivia *Some non-Disney animated films (mainly Don Bluth's films and Warner Bros.-produced animated films) are produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios in this AU, since they feel Disney-alike.